My World
by alyssialui
Summary: Lavender goes to comfort Parvati in the middle of the night. femmeslash. Parvati/Lavender. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Lavender goes to comfort Parvati in the middle of the night. femmeslash. Parvati/Lavender. They're probably like fifteen here. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**The Dance Competition: **Write about a femmeslash pairing. One character will support the other physically, emotionally or both._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Write Femslash - Parvati/Lavender_

_****DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: ****A femslash pairing - Parvati/Lavender_

* * *

><p>Once she hears the light even snoring of the bushy-haired girl in the other bed, she rises quietly from her bed. She draws the hangings around her bed swiftly as she looks about the dark room. The other girls are also asleep as well, from the looks of it, but she knows better.<p>

With quick feet, she makes the short trip from her bed to the bed across the room from hers, making a small space in the curtains before getting inside.

As expected, the girl is not sleeping soundly like the others. There are silent tears streaming down her cheeks and dampening her pillow. She takes her free hands and wipes the tears away, as she does every time she comes to comfort her.

"She got a letter today," she says, her voice heavy with unshed tears. "Mum and Dad didn't even ask about me in their letter, just her," she whispers and the blonde haired girl just runs her hand through the Indian girl's long black hair, making hushing noises. "I mean nothing to them."

She never felt good enough, always living in the shadow of her sister. She had thought that when she got into Gryffindor, she would be able to be her own person and shine on her own, but it wasn't meant to be. She still felt hidden by her sister who was placed in Ravenclaw and her parents' attitudes towards the two of them did nothing to help.

"Don't worry," she says as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on her dark skin. "You mean the world to me."

The Indian girl leans forward and places a soft kiss on her friend's lips, "You mean the world to me too."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Though Lavender seems to have moved on, she still means the world to Parvati. I can't believe this is going to evolve into a sort of multi-chap but I had two ideas springing from this and I couldn't not write them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>The dark-skinned girl enters the common room, her emotions spent and her body about to collapse. She can feel the crumpled letter scratching against the inside of her skirt pocket. It's the only letter she's gotten from her parents in months and all they can mention is <em>her<em> and her accomplishments, the awards she's won and the recognition she's gotten for her extracurriculars. They expect that her sister be home for the holidays and she should do everything I can to make sure her sister doesn't want to stay at the castle.

As she walks across the room, her eyes land on the familiar blonde hair on the common room couch. Lately, the blonde has been permanently attached at the mouth to Ron Weasley and no longer as time for the dark-skinned girl.

Out everyone, she never thought the blonde would abandon her. She remember a time when she used to mean the world to the blonde. But now, she doesn't visit her bed anymore. She doesn't talk to her in class. She has been ignoring her and she no longer fits in the blonde's perfect world.

With tears in her eyes, the dark-skinned girl runs up the girls' dorm stairs and away from the amorous couple. Though Parvati wished otherwise, the girl was still Parvati's world.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Parvati won't let this get between them. She needs her friend back. Here's the last chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>She hears the light snoring of the other girls in the room, but there is another sound that breaks the silence of the dorm. She would recognize the sound anywhere after hearing it many times during her nights here in the castle. The blonde was always a loud crier.<p>

She can guess what is causing the girl's despair. Ronald Weasley's poisoning was all over the school. Of course she would be upset over her boyfriend's near-death experience. If there is another reason for the blonde's tears, she wouldn't know. They still haven't spoken in months and the blonde no longer confides in her.

But then there is the soft sound of feet before her hangings are pulled slightly to the side. The blonde stands there with a pleading look in her eyes. The soft light from the window catches on the wet lines on her cheeks.

The dark-skinned girl could turn her away, she could make the girl suffer alone with her problems, as she herself had for the past few months, but she doesn't. Instead, she moves over and allows the blonde to lay beside her.

"He loves _her_ and there's nothing I can do about that," she says, her words cracking a bit as she voices her sorrow. The dark-skinned girl wipes the tears away and runs her hand over the blonde's hair.

So there was more to the tears than she had thought. Everyone had always thought Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had something between them (except the two of them), and now the blonde had to step aside and let the boy find out on his own.

"Don't worry," she says as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "You mean the world to me."

The blonde looks up warily, trying to read the Indian girl's face. She can tell that the blonde is confused how she forgives her so easily, but she has missed her too much to let this get between them. She needed her friend back.

The blonde then gives her sad, grateful smile. She leans forward and places a soft kiss on her friend's lips, "You mean the world to me too."


End file.
